wild_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mine Sprites
Race General Information: Few fey share a bond with earthen minerals stronger than the Mine Spirits. Obsessed with metal and stone, these typically Lawful Neutral fey take after the Dwarven lifestyle, living inside ore-rich mountains and putting great effort into what they craft with metal. Despite their small stature, Mine Sprites love big projects, gladly working together to make large buildings and art within their caves. Though friendly to passing travelers and merchants, Mine Sprites are very confrontational and territorial when it comes to protecting what is theirs, using their magic to possess objects several times their size when brawn is needed. Their greatest enemies are the Rust Monsters, the vile beasts that consume them and their crafts without care. Physical Description: Mine Sprites are superficially similar to humans in form and appearance, though their tiny stature and stony skin texture make them impossible to mistake for any humanoid race. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Mine Sprites are terribly weak, but very quick and witty in return. Mine sprites gain -4 Str, +4 Dex, and +2 Wis. * Type: Mine sprites are fey. * Size: Mine sprites are Tiny creatures and thus gain a +2 size bonus to their AC, a +2 size bonus on attack rolls, a -2 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +8 size bonus on Stealth checks. Mine sprites take up a space of 2-1/2 feet by 2-1/2 feet and have a natural reach of 0 feet, meaning they can't reach into adjacent squares. They must enter an opponent's square to attack it in melee. This provokes an attack of opportunity from the opponent. Since they have no natural reach, they do not threaten the squares around them. Other creatures can move through those squares without provoking attacks of opportunity. * Speed: Mine sprites have a base speed of 20 feet.They also have a burrow speed of 20 feet. * Languages: Mine sprites begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Mine sprites with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aklo, Dwarven, Gnome, Halfling, Terran, or Undercommon. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Bonus Feat: Mine sprites love sleeping with, in, and on metal. They receive Endurance as a bonus feat. * Master Tinker: Mine sprites have a +1 bonus on Disable Device and Knowledge (engineering) checks. Mine sprites are also treated as proficient with any weapon they have personally crafted. Magical Racial Traits * Spell-like abilities: Mine sprites have the following spell-like abilities: 1/day — make whole, object possession The caster level for this ability equals the mine sprite's class level. * Stoneseer: Mine sprites add +1 to the caster level of any spells with the earth descriptor they cast. Each mine sprite also gains the following spell-like abilities (the caster level is equal to her character level): Constant — nondetection 1/day — magic stone, stone shape, stone tell Senses Racial Traits * Low-Light Vision: Mine sprites can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light. General Information Table: Random Height and Weight Starting Age: 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Names: Male Names: Artur, Ciaran, Dubh-shìth, Oilbhreis, Seoras Female Names: Ailis, Cairistiòna, Lili, Lucrais, Moire Family Names: Giobsan, Loudain, MacFhionghain, MacLamraich, Sgèin